Sailor Moon: Code Z
by Tactician Geek
Summary: When a force from the Silver Millennium's past surfaces and attempts to resurrect their leader using the Sailor Scouts' powers, Sailor Pluto calls upon the help of warriors from their past to aid them in their time of need. But even with their combined might, it may not be enough to stop the most dangerous rogue Sailor Scout the universe has ever known: Sailor Vegeta.


**SAILOR MOON: CODE Z**

_Author's Note: Wow, has it really been 2 years since I've done anything on this site? Some of you may remember that I had a different version of this story up on this site before, but now I'm back with a new version with similar ideas but a brand new plot. I've taken some higher level writing courses and been further indoctrinated in the proper appreciation of shipping and power levels, so here I am to present my renewed product! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball/Z/GT and Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon are the properties of Funimation, Viz Media, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Akira Toriyama, and Naoko Takeuchi. Please support the official release.**_

Prologue:

Crystal Tokyo was burning. The realization of this hit Small Lady with the force of a meteorite crashing into the Earth's surface. Her home, which she had once thought was impenetrable, was being destroyed around her by a mysterious force raining down energy blasts. Her mother and father had left to lead the defense of the city, leaving her alone in her room, where she had been instructed to stay and hide.

Small Lady sat in a corner of her spacious room with her legs folded up to her chest. Her loyal guardians, the Amazon Scouts, kept watch over the windows and door to make sure that none of the assailants got their hands on the princess. Any blast that made its way towards the room was blown away, but as the assault kept going this became more difficult to do.

"It just won't end!" Sailor Pallas cried as she deflected another blast.

"Please, Princess!" Sailor Ceres begged to Small Lady "We must leave! If you remain here, then you will surely die!"

"And how do you propose we get her out of here?" Sailor Vesta snarled. She dove to the side to block a blast headed straight for Small Lady.

"Surely someone will try and help us!" Sailor Juno assured her teammates.

Each of the girls screamed as a sudden barrage of blasts flew in their direction. Sailor Ceres attempted to grab Small Lady and pull her away, but the princess stood up by herself almost immediately.

"I am sick of waiting!" the princess of the Earth snarled, throwing one hand up into the air "PINK MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

The majority of the blasts exploded in place as Small Lady emitted a wave of pink energy and transformed into Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon. The princess turned to her four stunned guardians and commanded them to follow her as she ran out of room into the hall.

The hall shook as the five young Sailor Scouts began their search for anyone else who was trapped within the palace. Their footsteps made a loud clattering, one loud enough that someone with particularly sharp hearing could easily find them.

Sailor Pallas shrieked as the ceiling in front of Small Lady broke open and a tall, slender figure dropped down to block their path. The figure cracked her fingers and dropped down into a fighting position as the smoke cleared. Small Lady was taken aback by the appearance of their assailant, for it was a fellow Sailor Scout, though one that she did not recognize. The unknown Sailor Scout wore a green skirt similar to Sailor Jupiter's, but her top half was covered by a bronze breast plate and shoulder guards. Her forearms were encased in greaves made of the same metal which had long claws attached that extended beyond her fingertips. By far the most interesting thing about the mysterious Sailor Scout, however, was her long, black wolf's tail and ears as well as her golden eyes.

"Wh-who?" was all that Small Lady managed to get out before the wolf girl had shot forward and grabbed her by the throat. Her guardians cried out in alarm, but dared not attempt to attack for fear that they would cause their princess' death.

"Well, will you look who it is," the wolf-tailed Sailor Scout sneered. "If it isn't Queen Serenity's beloved daughter. Knowing that you're in danger will take quite a toll on her ability to fight."

Small Lady strained against the fingers enclosed around her throat, but still managed to give off a defiant grin. "Figures. You cowards could never take Mama on under your own terms." She let out a squeal as the fingers around her throat tightened.

"Brats that are about to die shouldn't mouth off." Small Lady's legs kicked fruitlessly against her assailant's arm, gradually growing weaker and weaker.

"Let her go!" Sailor Pallas yelled as she rocketed forward and punched the other Scout in the stomach. However, for all her heart, the attack did nothing.

"Tch, worthless." A well aimed kick sent Pallas flying back into the ranks of her fellows.

"You big bully!" Sailor Vesta aimed a blast of energy at the enemy and fired only to have it swiped away lazily.

"I thought this solar system's Sailor Scouts were supposed to be strong, but I guess I was misled." The enemy's grip on Small Lady's throat tightened, and the princess' struggling weakened. "I guess if no one here can give me a good fight, then I'll just finish the princess and move on." She readied her free hand, aligning her claws with Small Lady's throat. Her arm stiffened in preparation for the slash that would end the princess' life when a call from the end of the hall stopped her.

"I'll take you up on that offer." The claws dropped from Small Lady's neck as the enemy turned to see who had called. It was a man with golden hair and green, pupil-less eyes; dressed in a blue denim jacket over some kind of armor and loose pants. The enemy scowled.

"Who are you?"

"My name isn't important," he replied, "just know that I'm friends with them, which makes you my enemy." The golden man reached for the sword on his back and drew it. In response, the wolf-tailed Sailor Scout threw Small Lady back towards the Sailor Quartet and crouched down into a fighting position.

"You're no Sailor Scout, you don't have the power to face me." A smirk lighted on her face. "But since you're pretty cute, I guess I'll humor you."

The two fighters rocketed forward at the same time and clashed their blades together, making a sharp ringing sound. A fierce melee struck out as the two clashed with lightning fast slashes. The two seemed evenly matched until the Scout sent a surprise kick into the man's stomach. He flew back, managing to stop himself just short of crashing into Small Lady and the Sailor Quartet. The enemy Scout shot forward and attempted a double slash from her claws only to have them blocked by the man's sword. His feet sank into the stone floor from the force of the blow.

"Wow, you're stronger than I thought," the man panted as he shoved the Sailor Scout away. "I guess I'll really have to start fighting seriously."

"Same here," his opponent replied. "But if you thought those love taps were intimidating, I'm afraid what'll happen to you next."

"Wh-what?" Sailor Vesta squeaked. "That wasn't even their full power?"

"I could never do that," Sailor Pallas concurred, "not even at full strength."

The man smirked at his opponent. "Just wait a sec and we'll see how that confident you are."

The enemy let out a laugh and folded her arms. "I'm waiting, Goldie-Locks."

He sheathed his sword and clenched his fists while taking a wider stance. "Alright here goes. HAAAAAAH!" His scream echoed through the hall as a sudden wave of golden energy enveloped him. The floor cracked beneath his feet and arcing electricity filled the air. "HAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAH!" With a final burst of effort, his power exploded and he stood, changed.

His hair, which had already been spiky, had become even more pointed and now stood straight up save for one long lock that drooped in front of his face. Lightning arced around his body, and the golden glow he now emitted was almost too bright to look at. Everyone stared in awe, amazement, and fear; even the wolf-tailed Scout.

"What the hell are you?" was all she could manage as she beheld his newfound power.

"I am a Super Saiyan that has ascended beyond the level of a normal Super Saiyan. A Super Saiyan Two, you could say." The enemy Scout stepped back.

"No way. The Saiyans are extinct, there's no way you could be one!"

"Oh come on," the Super Saiyan said with a smirk. "What happened to your bravado from earlier? Or were those 'love taps' really all you could manage?" His opponent gritted her teeth. She raised one of her fists and began to draw energy into her claws.

"You forget," she growled, "that a Sailor Scouts true power lays within the magic her Star Seed grants her." The grimace she had held earlier changed into a maniacal grin. "My power is the greatest in the galaxy. I am the Mad Dog of the Stellar Guardians, Sailor Sirius." Her claws glowed with a bright green energy. "And in the name of the Dog Star, I shall exterminate you!" She rocketed forward with a speed unseen so far.

"Watch out!" Small Lady cried. The Super Saiyan heeded her words, but he drew his sword too late as Sailor Sirius was already upon him.

"DOG STAR SEARING EVISCERATION!" she roared. Sailor Sirius' claws slashed right threw the Super Saiyan's armor into his chest. He dropped down to his knees, clutching his chest in pain. "You see?" Sailor Sirius gloated. "Against the power of a Stellar Guardian, you are completely worthless, even in your so called 'Super Saiyan Two' state." The Super Saiyans arms weakly began to stretch to his sides. Sailor Sirius sighed and stepped forward to deal a finishing blow.

"You stay away from him!" Small Lady ran out between the two fighters and put her arms out to protect the Super Saiyan.

"Princess!" the Sailor Quartet called out in alarm.

"Get out of the way, girl," Sailor Sirius snarled, "or did you forget what happened last time you tried to stand up to me?"

Small Lady's large pink eyes stared straight back into Sailor Sirius' golden ones. "I know that I can't fight you. However, I have to know one thing: why did you attack? You are a Sailor Scout, your duty is to protect. We avoid violence at all costs, and only fight when it is absolutely necessary!"

Sailor Sirius' foot slammed Small Lady's head onto the ground. "You're way too mouthy for your own damn good, kid," the older Scout growled; a new, dangerous edge to her voice. "'Avoid violence at all costs'? That's the same damned attitude that caused the genocide of my people and the destruction of my home planet!" She ground her heel on Small Lady's head. "The Planet Trade Organization didn't take kindly to us Sailor Scouts asking them not to take our planets. And when we came to your sainted grandmother, the former Queen of the Silver Millennium, all she ever did was spit the same drivel right back at us. Sailor Vegeta was the only one who had the courage to take King Cold on, and your grandmother and her guardians eliminated her and stole her Star Seed for all her trouble!"

"That's a lie!" Small Lady cried with bright tears in her eyes as the pressure from Sailor Sirius' foot increased. "A Queen of the Moon would never do such a thing!"

"I don't care if you believe it or not, brat. You won't be long in this world anyway." Her foot raised off of Small Lady's head, but the princess knew that this was only so that she could stomp down and end her life.

"NOW!" the Super Saiyan yelled to the Sailor Quartet as Small Lady was temporarily freed.

"Quartet Blast!" the four Sailor Scouts yelled as they unleashed a blast of energy that knocked Sailor Sirius back away from Small Lady. Sailor Pallas and Sailor Vesta leapt forward to grab Small Lady and pull her back behind the Super Saiyan.

"Thanks for buying me some time, kid," the Super Saiyan said, gratefully. "Now I can get rid of her." His outstretched hands were now full of bright golden energy. He drew them in and to the front, combining the two spheres into one larger sphere. "Let's see how well you can guard against this!" he roared. "FINAL FLASH!" was the last thing that everyone heard as the area was lost in a bright light.

Small Lady groaned as her eyes opened slowly. Her head was laying on something soft, and there was a cool sensation on her head. She looked up into the warm gaze of her best friend and teacher, Sailor Pluto.

"Puu…" Small Lady groaned softly. Pluto's mouth formed a small smile as she stroked Small Lady's head.

"It's good to see that you are well, Small Lady," the guardian of time sighed with relief. When I heard that Sailor Sirius had found you, I thought that you had died for sure."

"It was that man," Small Lady explained. "The Super Saiyan came and saved us."

"I know," Sailor Pluto replied, "I sent him."

"Really? I didn't know that you were friends with people that strong." Sailor Pluto frowned at that.

"Calling us friends is a bit of a stretch, Small Lady. I would say something more like: he owes me a very big favor."

"Why?" Small Lady asked. Pluto pointed to the side, and when Small Lady looked in that direction, she saw a man with evenly split purple hair wearing the same clothes as the Super Saiyan.

"Well you see," the man said with an anxious grin, "it has something to do with me using time travel to change the past and Sailor Pluto being kind enough to ignore it."

"I… guess that means we have a lot in common," Small Lady said weakly. A light blush began to grow across the bridge of her nose as she noticed that her protector was actually quite handsome.

"There's no time to be making friends, Small Lady," Sailor Pluto interjected sharply. "With Crystal Tokyo all but destroyed, there are preparations that need to be made."

Small Lady was torn from her reverie. "What? Crystal Tokyo was destroyed?"

"Yes," Pluto sighed sadly. "Between the Stellar Scouts blasting everything and our friend, Trunks, here destroying half the palace in his attempt to kill Sailor Sirius there isn't much left."

"Attempt?" Small Lady squeaked. "You mean she's still alive? No way, not even Galaxia could survive something that big."

"One of Sailor Sirius' allies pulled her out just in time. They didn't find what they were looking for here, so now I'm afraid to think where they've gone to find it."

"What were they looking for?" Small Lady asked. "Not the Silver Millennium Crystal?"

Pluto shook her head. "No. What they want is small pieces of the powers of all the Sailor Scouts."

"Why?"

"Because only with that can they release the seal on Sailor Vegeta's Star Seed and bring her back."

"Sailor Vegeta…" Small Lady muttered to herself. "Is she really that dangerous?"

"More than you could possibly imagine," Pluto said darkly. "She was such a threat that it took all nine Sailor Scouts to take her down and make sure that she could never rise again. Sailor Vegeta was little more than a child; she could not control her own power or her emotions. She would turn on friend or foe with equal ferocity."

"So we have to stop them." Small Lady pushed herself up uneasily. "They must have gone back to the past, where Usagi and the other Scouts are."

Pluto allowed herself to smile. "You are becoming an excellent Sailor Scout, Small Lady." She also stood. "Trunks," she commanded.

"What do you need me to do?" the purple-haired youth responded.

"You shall take Small Lady to the past, the year 1994 by old Earth reckoning. Once there, take her to the Tsukino family in Juuban; you shall both wait there until I give you further instructions."

"Yes, Lady Pluto." Trunks stood up and walked over to Small Lady. "Do you need help, Princess?"

Small Lady blushed, but shook her head. "No," she assured him, "I can walk fine."

"Alright." He began to make his way to the exit.

"We'll wait for you here, Princess!" Sailor Pallas called. "After all, we'd probably just get in your way."

The princess smiled at her guardians. "You guys saved me earlier today, and I'm grateful for that. Keep training and getting stronger, I don't want this to be the last I see of you guys."

"Yes, milady!" the four chorused.

With her commands given, Small Lady followed Trunks out of the building. The desolation beyond was heartbreaking. Her home, the utopian Crystal Tokyo lay in ruins after the assault. Small Lady's eyes lighted on a large crystalline structure in which she could see several forms. _I see,_ Small Lady thought with a smile, _so Mama was able to save everyone. Thank you, Mama!_

"Alright, Princess, this should be far enough," Trunks said, breaking Small Lady out of her thoughts. He reached in his pocket, taking out a small capsule. His thumb pressed down on a button on the top and he threw it. It landed with a small bang, leaving a dust cloud that dissipated to show some kind of odd-looking plane. "This is my time machine. I don't have special powers like you Sailor Scouts, so I can't enter the Fourth Dimension without something like this to protect me. Hop in."

"Alright," Small Lady said. "But we have to get something straight. I don't want you calling me Princess in the past! You're to refer to me as Chibiusa."

Trunks looked back at the small girl and smiled. "Alright, Chibiusa; I'm Trunks, as I'm sure Lady Pluto has already told you." They shook hands.

"Okay, but we'll need to think up a new identity for you to take when we're in the past."

"Of course. Let's go!"

With that said, Trunks lifted Chibiusa up into the cockpit of his time machine before climbing in himself. "20th Century Japan, here we come!" Trunks said as he pushed a lever that caused his time machine to rise into the air. Chibiusa felt the time machine begin to shift, not through space, but time as the view of Crystal Tokyo around her diffused into blackness.

As they traveled, Chibiusa thought to herself: _I hope you're ready, Sailor Moon, because your greatest fight is about to start!_

Meanwhile, in the Other World realm known as Hell, the four Stellar Scouts began searching for the one they needed. They gazed upon the images of the souls of some of the universe's most wicked and powerful villains, and could only smirk and think how weak they all were.

"Ah yes," the Stellar Scout in yellow said as her eyes alighted on the one they were looking for.

"Hm?" The departed soul looked back at the group of four eyeing him. The one in yellow beckoned it, and it curiously made his way towards them. "Is there something I can do for you ladies?" it asked in a condescending manner. The Scout in green growled.

"At ease, Sailor Sirius," the one in yellow, obviously the leader, commanded her companion. She turned to the soul. "There is a service we require of you."

The soul folded its arms and smirked. "And why should I comply?"

"Because we'll make you deader than dead if you don't!" Sailor Sirius snapped.

"Sirius!" the one in yellow commanded again. She turned back to the soul. "Because if you do, we will get you out of here and we will give you the ability to enact your revenge on the one who sent you here."

The soul appeared to consider the proposal. "Maybe if I knew what it was I am supposed to do for you, I could more easily make my decision." The leader of the Stellar Scouts leaned close and whispered into the soul's ear. It grinned. "Well, ladies," the soul said with a laugh, "I accept. And I can assure you that you have picked the _perfect_ man for the job."

Back in Crystal Tokyo, Sailor Pluto was overseeing the Sailor Quartet's search for more survivors. She felt strangely uneasy though she knew that the Stellar Scouts had long since left. Her paranoia was justified, however, as a hand was put over her mouth while her attacker put their other arm around her waist. She struggled fruitlessly until a pain began in her side and she felt her strength weaken. Whatever she had been stabbed with pulled out of her side and she was allowed to collapse onto the ground.

"Thank you, Sailor Pluto," her assailant gloated, kicking her lightly. "Your energy shall serve a greater purpose than you could have ever made it." The attacker left, leaving Pluto to gasp in pain and shock as her mind mulled over what had just happened.

_This is beyond any of us,_ she though despairingly. _With this new threat, there is no way that we can succeed. Only those that have defeated this creature before can help us._ Pluto heard the cries of the Sailor Quartet as they came across her collapsed form. _I must go… and find… the Super Saiyans…_

_**Next time on Sailor Moon: Code Z: Sailor Moon reunites with her daughter from the future while Sailor Pluto goes back in time to find the Z Warriors and recruit their aid. Will they heed her call? Find out next time on Sailor Moon: Code Z!**_


End file.
